


Fae-gone conclusion

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that happened in the fourth season finale did not happen quite as they seemed. Fix-it fic for reasons that shall become obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fae-gone conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



“I got you Kenzi, hold on,” the voice whispered to her. She heard wings beating as she lost consciousness. She was alive somehow. And not in Valhalla. Someone who looked like Hale was by her side. How had this happened? Where was Bo?

A blond, familiar face smiled at her.  
“Tam-Tam?” she asked.  
“I’m here Kenzi,” said a comforting voice.  
“Where in the sweet heck are we?” she asked.  
“Home. I made her save you,” said the voice that sounded even more familiar now.  
“Who’s she?” asked Kenzi drowsily.  
“The Norn.”  
“Oh the Norn..” She was falling asleep again, in a feathered bed. She could feel Hale next to her, snoring lightly. Hale was alive. Was that possible? The Norn? What had she done now? 

She awoke again in something that looked like her own place. But it was different somehow, airier. It wasn’t like she was unaccustomed to weird shit going down twenty-four seven. No siree. But this felt stranger still. More profound than any of the other weirdness she faced as Bo’s bestest bestie ever. Or as Hale’s girlfriend. As Tamsin’s kind of mom. Face it she had weird connections up the wazoo. She had always had those, even before she met Bo. Her family was hardly well adjusted after all. She moved. Yep. Alive. Flesh. Cool. 

Hale rose from the bed. His handsome face lit up when he looked at her. “Hey,” he said softly.  
“Hey..aint you dead?” she asked, wondering what was going on.  
“What? Did you bang your head on something hon? I’m alive. As alive as ever,” he said comfortingly and smiled at her. She could walk a mile for one of those smiles. Well occasionally she had.  
“Good. That’s really good,” she breathed. Tamsin. She was the key to all this madness. She kissed Hale gratefully. For now she’d just enjoy the moment with her very much alive honey. They tumbled into the bed, and there was much they still needed to do. And they did. 

Much later, pleasantly tingling from all sorts of nice acts with Hale, Kenzi decided to go in search of her elusive valkyrie friend. If anyone knew what was going on it was Tamsin. 

At Trick’s bar the Valkyrie was drinking mead or whatever valkyrie’s drink. She looked tired but very happy. Kenzi smiled at her. “Tam honey,” she said. “What did you do?”  
“Made a deal with the Norn to get you back alive. Hale was a nice bonus.” Tamsin recalled how hard it had been to located the old lady. Luckily she got directions from Dyson. He knew the Norn far too well. She took his love for Bo after all. Well at least for a while. Nothing could keep them apart for long.  
“What kind of a deal? Did you give her your love?” Kenzi asked.  
“No. She lets you live, I don’t bring anyone to Valhalla for a year.” That would bring problems. But Kenzi was worth the extra hassle.  
“Huh?”  
“That’s what I said too. I decided you were worth it. Bo was happy”  
“Where’s Bo?” asked Kenzi, a concerned look on her sweet face. Bo was her best friend, even if Tamsin held a special place in her heart.  
“I save your lives and you ask where your little succubus is hiding. Fair enough. She and Rainer are on their honeymoon.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. I know. They’re married. Dyson and Lauren are really pissed. It won’t last”  
“What?” echoed Kenzi. This was weird. Weirder than usual.  
“Her and Rainer. Ragnarok will put a stop to it. He’ll die to save her. His spirit will circle the Earth till I can bring him to Valhalla, ” said Tamsin ominously.  
Kenzi’s head was spinning. Damn, she hadn’t even had a drink. Rainer and Bo married? They’d known each other for all of six seconds. She loved Dyson and Lauren equally. Plus Bo-Bo was a succubus, she couldn’t just settle with one guy. Her past exploits had proven that all too well.  
“I need a drink,” said Kenzi, that would prove to her that she was really alive.  
“Me too,” said Tamsin and waved at the bartender. Not Trick tonight. Vex. “Hello darlin” he purred and twirled on his stilettos. Oh hell. But he poured her the drink. She toasted Tamsin. The valkyrie give her a very bright smile. As bright as valkyries can smile anyway. Very bright as it turned out. It wasn’t very day you get to rescue someone from Valhalla. It was a bit of a paradox, but what else could you do when you needed to be a good friend. Tamsin had come to value her friends more than she thought she would. She was no longer an outcast, and she had redeemed herself. All her past misdeeds would always weigh on her conscience, but she had a bright future now. With her friends by her side there was nothing she couldn’t do. She was on her last life, but she would make damn sure it was a good one. Somehow she sensed that it would be. 

In the end all was as Tamsin had said. Rainer died to save them all and went on his crazy train to Hell. After a year Tamsin brought him to Valhalla. Bo went back to being with her two lovers. Dyson and Lauren got along just fine. Kenzi married Hale and they had many adventures. The Norn didn’t cause any problems for a change. That was the foregone-or perhaps fae-gone conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted. I was not happy with the forth season finale. This was an attempt to bring Kenzi and Hale back. Tamsin has a power here that she hasn't in the series, namely premonition.


End file.
